Un tiempo fuera de casa
by Luzbelita
Summary: EDITADO! Que Harry viviese con él era como una ley, pero ahora las cosas han cambiado. Duddley quiere decirle muchas cosas, pero a él nunca le han enseñado a hablar. DD&HP Regalo para Esmeralda. SPOILER DH!


_EDITADO: Quería arreglar unos errores que encontré, así que decidí editarlo. Espero que haya quedado mejor :)_

_Dedicado para mi Pibita Peola, Wachina y todos sus derivados ;) Por dejarme atentar contra tu vida._

_Este fic contiene **SPOILERS **de DH, si aún no lo has leido no lo hagas, ya estás avisado ;)_

* * *

Duddley no es tonto (aunque a veces creen que sí), puede sentir la atmósfera que hace días reina en su casa. Sus padres ya no le ordenan cosas a Harry y éste no sale casi nunca de su habitación. Puede ver el nerviosismo de Petunia cuando se lo nombra a su primo y como Vernon lo evita lo más posible.

Y todo eso ha pasado después de aquella larga charla que habían tenido, de la cual él no pudo participar. Desde ese momento las cosas han cambiado y para mal. Quiere que todo sea como antes, quiere disfrutar los veranos molestando a su primo y ser consentido por sus papas que le complacen todos sus caprichos. Vivir sin precauciones y sin importarle nada más que él y su estómago y sentir que el calor del verano es casi _mágico_.

Por primera vez nota cuánto frío puede hacer en verano.

Tiene ganas de derribar de una patada la puerta de su habitación y zamarrearlo con fuerza para que le conteste qué diablos está pasando en su casa, por qué todos actúan tan raro y por qué nadie quiere explicarse. Ya que con sus padres no ha funcionado, por primera vez sus berrinches no sirven y lo único que logran es que sus padres se molesten con él. Si le hubieran dicho hace sólo un mes que esto pasaría se habría reído y después golpeado al idiota por decir cosas sin sentido. Quiere hablar o tal vez gritar con él para que le den una explicación.

Pero como nunca nadie le ha enseñado a hablar con la gente, lo único que hace es dejarle una taza caliente de té, tal vez sienta sed o frío y quiera tomárselo.

* * *

Por fin entiende, entiende la razón de aquella situación que casi lo ha enloquecido. Entiende que las cosas cambiarán para siempre, que lo que él veía como una ley (Sí, para él ver a Harry todos los veranos es una ley, algo que no puede ser cambiado. Jamás se le cruzó por la mente que él se fuera), está por ser rota.

Un montón de recuerdos e imágenes pasan por su mente de manera atropellada, cómo habían crecido juntos, aunque eso les pese a los dos. Nunca tuvo interés en conocerlo, y aunque no lo odia como lo hacen sus padres, simplemente le es indiferente, lo molesta porque a veces le desespera vivir en la misma casa con alguien como él (Eso también es una ley)

Por eso no sabe qué decir ante todo eso, comienza a querer repetir todo lo comido al mediodía. No quiere pedirle que venga con ellos, aunque no sabe por qué él no lo hace. Tampoco sabe si lo extrañara a él o extrañara sus extravagancias. Pero tiene la ligera idea de que lo descubrirá pronto, sólo que estarán a kilómetros de distancia y también en mundos diferentes.

No puede negar que siempre ha sentido curiosidad por ese Hogwarts, como también se ha preguntado por qué sólo llamaron a Harry y no a él, al igual que le pasó a su mamá y su hermana. Tal vez son elitistas (le gusta usar esa palabra ahora que sabe el significado) o él está hecho para otras cosas o tal vez ese lugar está lleno de inadaptados sociales que no tienen lugar en el mundo.

Sí, le gusta la última opción.

Si está incomodo, ahora es mucho peor al ver a dos _inadaptados_ hablar con Harry, parecen apurados en llevárselo ¿Por qué será? ¿Por qué es tan especial para todos? Para él siempre será simplemente _Harry_, el primo que un día lo dejaron en su puerta vaya a saber por qué.

Llegó la hora de la despedida, sus enormes piernas le tiemblan y se siente igual que cuando come cinco platos de pastas repleto, se siente pesado y que en cualquier momento explotara, no puede moverse porque terminará vomitando todo y eso no es algo que le resulte agradable.

Les sorprende que sus padres no quieran hablarle, porque él se muere por atosigarlo de preguntas. Pero sólo una sale de sus labios _¿Por qué Harry no viene con nosotros? _Y aunque sus padres se quedan en silencio algo nerviosos, él simplemente lo mira a él, esperando que le conteste y, aunque lo hace, la respuesta lo deja más confundido aún.

* * *

Ya está en al auto y sólo puede mirar su mano y recordar la extraña despedida que tuvieron. Sus papás están inquietos y no dejan de mirarlo como si temiesen que en cualquier momento desapareciera o no fuera él el que está sentado en la parte trasera del auto. Por primera vez desde que tiene memoria sus miradas lo incomodan, porque sabe que lo hacen por haberle dicho a Harry que no ocupaba espacio solamente. Pero ya lo olvidarán, sólo es cuestión de ¿horas? Se acuesta el auto respirando con fuerza.

_Ya comienza a extrañar sus extravagancias._

* * *

_Sé que no es la gran cosa y seguramente quedo muy OoC, pero bueno. Espero que te haya gustado, Dan. ¡Te amo mucho mi chica-first!_

_Ya saben, cualquier comentario es bien recibido _

_Luzbelita!_


End file.
